


Mates

by Artisfel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Omega Daichi, Omega Verse, Poetry, Rhymes, fanfic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: Daichi is SO ready to have Suga as his mate.





	

Daichi felt it coming  
the heat was crawling in his skin

  
His hormones on the rising  
the air was slowly turning thin

  
Suga was there with him  
to offer warmth and some support

  
He built a nest of all the blankets  
he seriously tried to make a fort

  
After lots of courting  
and many lovely dates

  
They planned to form a bond  
to seal the deal and become mates

  
Daichi could feel it  
his heat already here

  
His underwear were too restricting  
blood was thumping in his ears

His alpha's hands caressed him softly  
the touch so light he nearly cries

His palms were going lower still  
pausing on Dai's muscled thighs

A gentle kiss was placed on each  
sculptured works of art

As Suga was massaging him  
he spread his legs apart

Slick was staining through his undies  
the scent was heavy like perfume

And when the alpha licked him there  
the omega's moans then filled the room

His insides burned with wanting  
he needed to be fucked

His hole was twitching, begging  
for entrance to be cocked

"Koushi" he then moaned, pleaded  
for the other's rod of steel

Now off his undies disappeared  
and it was the alpha's turn to show his skill

At first Suga went in slow  
and that drove Dai insane

And then he picked the pace up  
the omega shouting out his name

The knot was forming on Koushi's dick  
He could feel the end was near

So he bit down on Daichi's glands  
he could hear his heart thump in his ear

Daichi bit him back  
to close the deal and seal their fates

And that's when they knew  
they were now finally mates

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge I received from a friend~  
> Not that I mind, since I do like my Omega Verse AUs and especially daisuga (accept the roles were reversed this time, as per request)


End file.
